The present invention relates to diapers for babies and infants, more particularly to a diaper knitted in the form of a tube having a pile surface on the outside of the tube and a smooth surface on the inside thereof.
Diapers to be worn by rapidly growing babies and infants must permit free physical movement, be comfortable to wear without undue tightness, and must not injure or irritate the soft skin. It is further essential that they have high water-absorbing properties. Conventional diapers, however, fail to completely fulfill all of these requirements whether they are made of fabric or paper. The known prior art diapers of which I am aware have the disadvantages of being bulky, low in stretchability and uncomfortable to wear. Moreover they do not have sufficiently high water-absorbing properties.